


Timing...

by nosheron



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After Reichenbach, During Reichenbach, F/M, Johnlock (Angst), M/M, Reichenbach Fall, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosheron/pseuds/nosheron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John texts Sherlock during the three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing...

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue written, suppose to look like they're texting. Sorry if the dates aren't accurate.

**June 16th, 2012**

 

(Sat. 2:46 PM)

_I visited your grave again today. I'm just not 100% convinced that you're dead. -JW_

 

(Sat. 5:55 PM) 

_If this is a joke it's not funny. -JW_

 

**July 6th, 2012**

 

(Fri. 7:12 AM)

_Sherlock please, I know you're out there. You can't leave me like this. -JW_

 

**July 25th, 2012**

 

(Wed. 4:30 PM)

_You can't be dead. -JW_

 

(Wed. 8:03 PM)

_Why aren't you answering? -JW_

 

**August 9th, 2012**

 

(Thurs. 12:58 PM)

_I can't stay in the flat anymore. Too many memories. -JW_

 

**August 21st, 2012**

 

(Tues. 3:09 PM)

 _I've moved out of 221B. Mrs. Hudson was disappointed to see me leave but she understood how I felt, unlike you. -J_ _W_

 

**September 10th, 2012**

 

(Mon. 2:13 PM)

_I miss you. -JW_

 

**November 7th, 2012**

 

(Wed. 1:00 PM)

_I found someone. Her name is Mary and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love her a lot. Sorry, Sherlock. -JW_

 

**December 31st, 2012**

 

(Mon. 11:59 PM)

_Happy New Years. -JW_

 

**January 22nd, 2013**

 

(Tues. 6:15 AM)

_I told Mary about you. She told me if I kept texting you I would cling onto the belief that you're still alive. I guess she's right. -JW_

 

**February 19th, 2013**

 

(Tues. 12:45 PM)

_Mary was right. I'm going to move on with my life. She's letting me stay at her place where I can start over with her. -JW_

 

**February 22nd, 2013**

 

(Fri. 12:00 PM)

_I found a job as a doctor. I'm starting to accept that you're gone. -JW_

 

**February 26th, 2013**

 

(Wed. 7:17 AM)

_This is the last time I'm going to text you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry about this. Goodbye Sherlock, I love you. -JW_

 

**January 19th, 2014**

 

(Sun. 11:00 PM)

_I'm sorry too. -SH_


End file.
